Drenched
by Insidiously
Summary: The third and final part to my "Wet" trilogy. With Castiel alone with Dean and recovering from his first real sexual experience, what can he give the eldest Winchester in return? Rated for SEXUAL CONTENT. Strong Destiel.


_**Disclaimer: **__As stated before I don't own Castiel, Dean, Supernatural, Destiel or any of that lovely, kinky, glorious stuff. Unfortunately._

**And finally we get… a repayment of sorts. It's been a long time coming, this part three of my trilogy, and I apologize for that. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and messages – they have brightened numerous days of mine. Lord knows I love me some steamy Dean/Cas sex and finally we have reached the time when one of our men actually puts out! Now, confession… This WAS supposed to be a trilogy but lately I have been, er, thinking of mixing a little jealous Wincest in with this. Making it a four part. And showcasing a little threesome. *Cough* Thoughts? Thanks again, guys! **

"**Drenched" – **_**A Supernatural Story (Part III of the 'Wet' Trilogy)**_

_For Part I please go here: _**.net/**

_For Part II please go here: _**.net/**

As the waves of pleasure subsided from Castiel's virgin body he continued to move his lips in synch with the eldest Winchester's. The only thing that kept the angel grounded was Dean's promise, almost threat, of Castiel granting the man some sort of repayment. The moment continued onward for a length unknown to either individual when Dean finally brought his own shaking hand to the base of Cas' spine and grinned. It was an expression not missed by Castiel. The angel could feel the remainder of his clothing being stripped rhythmically from his body and tossed to the floor but makes no objections. Finally, when Castiel's worn undershirt pulled over his neck and was pooled on the floor, Dean broke away from the body in front of him.

"So…" Dean muses; tugging his fingers through the angel's shagging hair. "I have an idea of just how you can pay me back." A slight growl echoes through his voice as he speaks and the hunter punctuates the sentence with a quick grab at Cas' ass. He smirks.

Castiel can feel a lump of nerves rise at the back of his throat as his mind races through the numerous possibilities of what may be to come but only one idea sticks. It is further rectified by the fact that both of the Winchester's hands were now planted firmly around his rear. The angel casts his gaze downward. Taking the opportunity to lean forward and place his lips back onto Castiel's, Dean latches teeth along the bottom protruding lip and pulls out somewhat, hungrily drinking in the small gasp it causes. He moves his mouth upon Cas' ear and whispers. "That's right. You play so innocent but, deep down, you know exactly what is going to happen. And, between you and me, I think it's something you've been waiting for."

The angel swallows hard but, despite the fear, he nods. And Dean grins.

Without any hesitation, Dean brings a hand to his own mouth and stick to fingers between his lips, making a show in sucking and wetting the index and middle of his hand. His eyes never leaving the angel's. Castiel watches onward with a mix of both apprehension and intrigue and when the hunter closes the distance between their bodies, the angel can feel Dean's erection press harshly against his bare thigh. Dean brings his dampened hand back around to the opposite side of Cas' body and rests his digits along the entrance of Castiel's vessel. His eyes shut and the Winchester smiles before plunging both fingers inside of the being and working them in and out feverishly, slowly creating a gap wide enough for the man to be able to eventually thrust his erection into. A sudden moan crawls its way out of the angel's mouth brought on by not only hints of pain but pleasure also. Dean increases the pace.

"Turn around." Dean orders and his counterpart has no hesitation in following the path, flipping around quickly. Allowing himself to be bent over the nearby motel couch, Castiel's already closed eyes tighten more in preparation and he can feel the Winchester's breath along the back of his neck. Kissing along his spine. Biting the abnormally pale flesh that houses itself along both of Cas' shoulder blades. "Just remember to breathe." Dean offers, leaning himself further into the angel's body. His member is poised teasingly over Castiel's rear. The Winchester takes it slow, tracing his hands along the contours of the angel's body. He pushes an inch in and, as Dean breaches the confines, both men change.

Within one tiny movement Dean feels all air ebb away from him and he is consumed by a sheet of such complete and utter pleasure that he is unable to think of anything else but his own satisfaction. Any hint of care leaves the man the moment he can feel Castiel's body encompassing his cock. Ignoring the little whimpers of pain coming from Cas' lips he thrust forward again, sinking himself deeper into Castiel with every buck of his hips. The hunter's hands traveled the length of the angel's back, absently sinking fingernails into the perfected flesh and causing slight trickles of blood to flow along his spine and ribs as the skin tore and, eventually, marred.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip. "Jesus FUCKING Christ, Cas." He moans, tasting the metallic tinge of his own crimson leaking through his baited teeth in a fit of passion. Everything was lost on the man, everything but the throbbing tightness that grabbed at ever square bit of his engorged cock. A heavy throb began pacing along the base of Dean's shaft as Castiel began pushing his ass into the man's hips, no longer feeling any pain. Another cuss filtered out of the Winchester's mouth.

Within a matter of moments Dean was overcome by a heated wave shooting from his core and out across the remainder of his body, causing every feeling but ecstasy to numb. The man rolled his hips forward, pushing out every drop of himself into the waiting body in front of him. Dean was shaking, convulsing harshly under the weight of his climax. With one final deep thrust the man allowed himself to fall over to the side of the scene and takes in a deep breath of air. Castiel soon follows suit, collapsing next to Dean with a small, awkward laugh.

"Wow." Dean breathes, tilting his head and catching the angel's eyes with a smile. A small blush forms over the angel's cheeks and Dean laughs.

"Did I… Was I okay?" Cas questions, eyes suddenly wide. The Winchester's smile falters and he sits up before placing his hand along Castiel's chin and forcing his gaze to his own. Dean presses his lips to his laying counterpart's and sighs before nodding, making it incredibly clear of how unbelievable he believed the angel to be.

"Perfect." He murmurs, pressing his forehead along Cas' in a rare moment of complete tenderness. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
